IWE Night of Champions (2013)
Night of Champions 2013 is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by IWE that will take place on September 15, 2013. It will be held at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. It will be the 14th annual Night of Champions event under Night Of Champions and Vengance. It is the 6th event under Night of Champions. Background :See also Professional wrestling Night of Champions will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on IWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Following his win over Dustin Simpson at SummerSlam, Kody Brown lost the IWE Championship when special guest referee and COO Triple K hit Bryan with a Pedigree, which allowed Kevin McAlmond to cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase to win the championship himself. This began a feud with Brown, McAlmond, Triple K, and the Mattesons, who stated that this was done because they did not feel Brown "fit the mold" to be the face of the IWE. Brown tried to invoke his rematch clause on the August 23 edition of Smackdown, but McAlmond said the match would be fought at Night of Champions. Later in the show, Brown defeated Wade Barrett in a steel cage match, and was again hit with an RKO by McAlmond. Three days later on Raw, Triple K presented McAlmond with a brand new Cadillac Escalade, and Brown came out to insult the two. Because of this, he was put into a gauntlet match against the three members of The Shield. Later in the night, McAlmond defeated Khristian in a non-title match, and Brown appeared on the TitanTron to boast about winning at Night of Champions and to reveal that he trashed McAlmond's Cadillac by spray-painting "Yes!" all over it. Brown won the match after pinning Seth Rollins, but Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were disqualified. The Shield beat Brown down as Triple K came out and motioned for them to triple powerbomb Brown. McAlmond then went to the ring and hit an RKO on Brown. On August 5 edition of Raw Rob Van Dam defeated World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio in non-title match after Ricardo Rodriguez interference backfired. After the match Del Rio viciously attacked Rodriguez. On August 19 edition of Raw Rodriguez returned and informed Del Rio that now he is representing Rob Van Dam, with the latter attacked Del Rio twice on Raw, and On August 23 edition of SmackDown. On August 26 edition of Raw, Rodriguez cost Del Rio a non-title match against Van Dam, allowing him to defeat Del Rio again. Brad Maddox announced because of Van Dam's victory, he earned a World Heavyweight Championship match at Night of Champions. After being defeated by Rob Lesnar at Summerslam, CM Punk would continue his feud with Paul Heyman, thus starting another one with Curtis Axel by attacking him the next night on RAW, Four days later on Smackdown, Axel would chellenge Punk to a match, which Punk accepted. On the August 26th 2013 edition of RAW, Punk would defeat Axel in a singles match and by vote of IWE Universe, Heyman would be forced to face Punk in the ring, but Axel would interfered and beat down Punk, Heyman also joined in the assault. Maddox granted Punk's wish of facing Heyman by giving him an elimination handicap match at Night of Champions against Axel and Heyman. On the August 26, 2013 episode of Raw, AJ Lee interrupted the celebration over Brie Bella's victory in a rematch against Shannon, cutting a worked shoot promo on the cast of Total Divas. On the September 2 episode of Raw, AJ Lee interfered in a triple threat match between Natalya, Naomi, and Brie Bella, which was to determine the #1 contender for her Divas Championship, leading to the match being stopped and her getting beat down afterwards. Later that night, Kaila Matteson announced that AJ would defend her Divas Championship in a fatal four-way match against Natalya, Naomi and Brie Bella at Night of Champions. On the September 9, 2013 episode of Raw, it was announced that a Tag Team Turmoil Match to decide the #1 contenders for the IWE Tag Team Championship would take place during the Night of Champions Kickoff, with the winners challenging champions The Shield (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins) later in the night. On the September 13, 2013 edition of SmackDown, Dolph Ziggler faced Dean Ambrose for a title shot opportunity for the United States Championship at Night of Champions. Although Reigns and Rollins interfered when Ziggler was closing in on the win, he was still given the championship match. Matches ; ; *Kickoff show: The Prime Time Players defeated Tons of Funk, The Usos, 3MB and The Real Americans in a Tag Team Turmoil No. 1 Contender’s Match *Curtis Axel © (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Kofi Kingston to retain the IWE Intercontinental Championship *AJ Lee © defeated Shannon, Brie Bella and Naomi in a Fatal four way match to retain the IWE Divas Championship *Rob Van Dam (w/Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Alberto Del Rio © by disqualification, Del Rio retained the World Heavyweight Championship *The Miz defeated Fandango (w/Summer Rae) by submission *Curtis Axel & Paul Heyman vs. CM Punk in a No Disqualification Elimination Handicap match **If Paul Heyman does not compete, he will be fired. ***Punk submitted Axel to the Anaconda Vise ***Heyman pinned Punk after Ryback interfered *Dean Ambrose © defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the IWE United States Championship *The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) © defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) to retain the IWE Tag Team Championship *Kody Brown defeated Kevin McAlmond © to win the IWE Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Night of Champions DVD release External links